


Hector

by orphan_account



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me, i hate prophecies, oh the irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the times Achilles said that line about why he shouldn't kill Hector, and one time when he said why he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hector

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just read The Song of Achilles and it was sad.

_“Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me,”_  
is what he says,  
half disbelieving of anything able to strike him down,  
with the arrogance of youth.  
And his lover smiles,  
certain they will manage to cheat the Fates  
enough to scrounge some time,  
some years.

_“Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me,”_  
is what he says,  
as years pass and he is not killed.  
As he kisses his lover,  
and time flies and he is the best of the warriors.  
He mustn’t kill Hector.

_“Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me,”_  
is what he says  
to Odysseus when he is confronted,  
desperate for more time with Patroclus.  
He could spend an eternity with his lover,  
growing old with him.

_“Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me,”_  
is what he says,  
the words holding a bitter taste in his mouth,  
prideful as Agamemnon insults his honor,  
to Odysseus as he refuses to fight against Troy.  
His lover pleads with him to  
put on his armor,  
throw his spears,  
fight,                            
and save their people.      

_"Why should I kill Hector? He has done nothing to me,”_  
is what he says,  
muttered under his breath,  
as he watches his people approach,  
no doubt ready to beg for him back fighting.  
His lover will tell him what has happened.  
He will not kill Hector,  
he will prosper and be honored.

_“I will kill Hector. He has killed Patroclus,”_  
is what he says,  
mad with grief and mourning.  
His lover is dead.


End file.
